


pretty

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: “I wanted to be pretty for you,” Kihyun breathes out, his fingers threaded through Hoseok’s hair and tugging hard as he rolls his hips smooth and steady over Hoseok’s thighs.  “I like it when you call me pretty.”





	pretty

“I wanted to be pretty for you,” Kihyun breathes out, his fingers threaded through Hoseok’s hair and tugging hard as he rolls his hips smooth and steady over Hoseok’s thighs. “I like it when you call me pretty.” 

Hoseok has his face buried in Kihyun’s throat, his tongue wet and hot where he mouths right at Kihyun’s pulse and breathes in the scent of roses lingering from Kihyun’s soap, Hoseok’s arms wound tight around Kihyun’s waist and his hands resting high and firm on Kihyun’s back. Kihyun is moaning as he moves, his body trembling, the sound of it pulsing through Hoseok’s veins like the hot blood of his own racing heartbeat and the pressure building low and intense in his core. 

They’re on Hoseok’s bed, and Hoseok is already naked, his muscular chest and throat coated in sweat and flushed, Hoseok’s body flooded with heat, Hoseok biting down into Kihyun’s delicate collarbone and pulling him in even closer to suppress his own moans as Kihyun undulates so deliciously on top of him, just enough to keep him right on the edge without pushing him over. 

Yes, Hoseok is naked, but Kihyun is still clothed, decorated perfectly like a beautiful dessert just waiting to be eaten. 

He’s wearing a special gift that Hoseok had purchased for him just a week ago, a gorgeous set of women’s lingerie, all soft, baby pink fabric so thin and so sheer that it’s more or less see-through, a tiny bra and even tinier panties with silky stockings held up by a lace garter belt around Kihyun’s waist, the straps stretched taut over the fronts and backs of Kihyun’s full thighs, and over the bottom curves of Kihyun’s ass. 

“Pretty” doesn’t even begin to describe it, to describe what Kihyun is to Hoseok like this. 

They’ve been at it for a while now, Kihyun moaning loud and rubbing his wet, hot, barely-covered ass over Hoseok’s hard, leaking cock, Hoseok kissing all over Kihyun’s neck and shoulders so as not to suppress any of Kihyun's beautiful sounds, sweet like music as Kihyun pulls at Hoseok's hair and bounces on his lap. 

Kihyun had already prepped before Hoseok had arrived, and Hoseok can feel slick beginning to drip out of Kihyun’s hole and to leak through the thin fabric of the panties, and it’s then that Hoseok lets out a low growl of a noise and flips them both over, the mattress creaking and Hoseok catching Kihyun by surprise as he gasps, Hoseok pinning Kihyun beneath him on the bed by his wrists. 

And like this, with Kihyun splayed out on the sheets, flushed and panting, his eyes teary as they find Hoseok’s, his cheeks red, his lips wet and his gaze full of desire, his pink nipples hard and fully visible through the bra, the very tip of his adorable little cock poking out from the waistband of the panties, just as hard and just as pink, Hoseok doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a magnificent sight, Kihyun like a work of art that lives and breathes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hoseok murmurs, his eyes shining, and he leans down, releasing Kihyun’s wrists and resting on his forearms to kiss Kihyun’s lips deep and full of passion, both of their eyes slipping closed and Kihyun loosely wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders as his tongue licks over Hoseok’s mouth just before Hoseok pulls away. 

“You’re stunning,” Hoseok says, panting, his voice soft. “You're the prettiest.” 

They keep kissing, deep and slow, indulging in each other, tasting each other, Kihyun moaning again into Hoseok’s mouth as Hoseok teases him, snapping the tight straps of the garter belt against the fronts of Kihyun’s thighs before unlatching them and then reaching for the panties, smiling against their kisses as he pulls them off and throws them somewhere on the floor. 

Hoseok pulls away then, Kihyun arching on the bed beneath him and whining as Hoseok wets four of his own fingers in his mouth and then slips them inside of Kihyun’s hole for one last bit of prep, moving them around in circles and stretching Kihyun out for a few moments as Kihyun cries in pleasure, until Kihyun lets out a soft noise of encouragement and squeezes at Hoseok’s shoulders, Kihyun’s legs opening up for him and then wrapping around Hoseok’s waist as Hoseok smoothly slips himself inside and pushes Kihyun down into the mattress. 

And as Hoseok fucks him like that, thrusts deep and precise, using the careful power in the muscles of his hips and thighs to roll into Kihyun in a fast, steady rhythm, he feels the fabric of the bra pressed against his chest, and the fabric of the garter belt pressed against his stomach, and the fabric of the stockings pressed against his thighs, and the heat of Kihyun’s body pressed against him everywhere. 

But more than all that, he feels Kihyun’s hands on him, in his hair again, clinging onto him in passion, and Kihyun’s entrance clenching around him in need, and the tremor of Kihyun’s moans against his mouth and on his tongue as he’s overcome with pure ecstasy at everything that Hoseok is giving to him. It’s moments like this when Hoseok wishes that he could stop time, to let them stay here forever. 

Kihyun is always beautiful to Hoseok, and when they’re together like this, Hoseok feels the beauty of Kihyun’s entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
